a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable cover mechanism for covering an open area, and more specifically but not exclusively to a retractable cover mechanism for moving a cover sheet from a storage position adjacent a swimming pool to an open position over the swimming pool.
B. Description of Prior Art
Various types of covers have been provided to cover the open area of a swimming pool whereby to isolate the water surface during winter or for other purposes or to minimize heat loss of the heated water therein. In this latter case, the cover sometimes consists of foam particles disposed on the surface of the water. A disadvantage of this is that it is difficult to remove the particles from the water and one cannot see the bottom of the pool, making it hazardous. A disadvantage of the former type of cover is that it is often necessary to inflate the cover or position inflated objects under the cover whereby snow or rain will not accumulate on the cover to make it collapse onto the pool surface.
A still further disadvantage of known prior art swimming pool covers is that these are difficult to install and therefore cannot be easily and quickly positioned and removed from a swimming pool surface area.
There thus exists a need to provide a cover for a swimming pool which is easily and quickly positioned over a swimming pool whereby to prevent debris, such as leaves, etc., from being blown into the pool when not in use, to permit more vegetation to be grown around the pool, to cover the pool's surface when not in use whereby to provide safety to people, and to reduce heat loss.